Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a cylindrical filter 10 of the type commonly used in water treatment systems. The cylindrical water filter 10 may be comprised of a fibrous media for sediment reduction. Alternatively, the filter 10 may be formed from various carbon-based materials to effect reduction of chlorine, taste, odor, and/or organic materials. Water to be treated flows radially through the filter 10 as indicated by the arrows 12. After passing through the filter 10, the water enters an axially extending exit passageway 14 and flows outwardly therethrough as indicated by the arrows 16.
It has heretofore been known to utilize scale and corrosion reducing chemical agents in conjunction with radial filters of the type shown in FIG. 1. Heretofore the scale and corrosion inhibiting chemical agents have been formed into spheres 18 which are loosely received in the exit passageway 14 comprising the radial filter 10. This practice is disadvantageous for at least three reasons. First, the spheres comprising the scale and corrosion inhibiting chemical agent collect in the bottom of the cylindrical filter 10 and are therefore not contacted by water flowing through the upper portions of the filter. Second, allowing the spheres comprising the scale and corrosion resisting chemical agent to contact one another significantly reduces the portion of the periphery of each sphere which is actually in contact with the flowing water thereby substantially reducing the effectiveness of the system. Third, and perhaps most importantly, when the spheres comprising the scale and corrosion inhibiting chemical agent are allowed to contact one another as illustrated in FIG. 1, they tend to amalgamate into one large clump which substantially reduces the effective surface area of the scale and corrosion inhibiting chemical agent which in turn substantially reduces the rate at which the chemical agent is introduced into the flowing water.
The present invention comprises a system for introducing water treatment chemical agents into flowing water which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a chemical agent useful in the treatment of flowing water is formed into spheres. The spheres are positioned and maintained at spaced apart locations along the length of the exit passageway of a cylindrical filter.
Utilization of the present invention results in numerous advantages over the prior art. First, spheres comprising the selected water treatment chemical agent are positioned for contact by water flowing through the entirety of the cylindrical filter. Second, by maintaining the spheres in a spaced apart relationship, the surface area of each sphere that is contacted by the water flowing through the cylindrical filter is maximized. Third, by maintaining separation between adjacent spheres the possibility of the spheres combining with one another to form a large clump is eliminated.
In accordance a first embodiment of the invention, a cylindrical mesh tube receives and positions the spheres comprising the water treatment chemical agent. The cylindrical mesh tube comprises a polymeric mesh material that expands and contracts based on the size of the spheres trapped inside. In this manner the cylindrical mesh tube functions to grip and retain the spheres during the entire usable life of the filter cartridge. As the spheres dissolve and reduce in size, the cylindrical mesh tube contracts thereby retaining the spheres in a spaced apart relationship which maximizes the surface area of the spheres and prevents the spheres from fusing together.
In accordance with the second embodiment of the invention the spheres comprising the water treatment chemical agent are trapped between the coils of a right circular cylindrical spring. The spring having the spheres trapped therein extends axially through the exit passageway of a cylindrical water filter. The spring functions to grip and retain the spheres during the entire usable life of the cylindrical water filter.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the invention spheres comprising the water treatment chemical agent are formed with a passageway extending therethrough. A rod is extended through the passageways formed in the spheres and functions to support the spheres at spaced apart intervals along the exit passageway of a cylindrical water filter. Spacers may be positioned on the rod between the spheres to maintain separation therebetween. In accordance with a fourth embodiment of the invention a rod is provided with radially extending protrusions which are located at spaced intervals along the length of the rod. The spheres comprising the water treatment chemical agent are molded around the protrusions of the rod and are thereby retained in a spaced apart relationship with respect to one another.
In the practice of each of the three embodiments of the invention, the spaced apart spheres comprising the water treatment chemical agent may be positioned in the exit passageway of the cylindrical water filter. Alternatively, the spaced apart spheres comprising the water treatment chemical agent can be located for engagement by the flowing water as it enters the cylindrical water filter.